An electronic program guide (EPG) is a (typically) interactive graphical user interface (GUI) that a receiver of a digital television (DTV) signal can generate. An EPG is superimposed on the DTV event, e.g., program, that is currently being displayed. The EPG provides a viewer/user with information about the events currently being shown and that will be available for some amount of time into the future.
Some EPGs can only provide textual descriptions of the events themselves, of the ratings of potentially-objectionable content in the events (content advisory ratings) and of the encoding information. Encoding information can include indications of DOLBY stereo audio, which video format is used (e.g., there being 18 video formats according to the American Television Standards Committee standard for terrestrial digital television), closed captioning availability, etc. Examples of such EPGs are depicted in FIGS. 1-2.
A specific type of DTV signal is a terrestrial broadcast DTV signal that conforms to the standards of the Advanced Television Standards Committee (ATSC). Among the many ATSC standards for aspects of a terrestrial DTV signal, the specification for meta data used in an EPG is contained in ATSC A/65 and its addenda, A/66 and A/67. Such meta data is referred to as Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) data. The PSIP specification promulgated by the ATSC only provides for textual descriptions of the events themselves, of the ratings of potentially-objectionable content in the events and of the encoding information. As such, the current PSIP specification only provides for an EPG that is about as visually-compelling as those of FIGS. 1-2, In other words, the current PSIP-specified EPG is not visually compelling, i.e., it is bland in appearance.
Given the great improvement in the quality of event images made possible by an ATSC-compliant terrestrial DTV signal, such a bland EPG is inconsistent. Broadcasters and content providers want to add more viewer-compelling advertising and event-content information to the EPG displays. It is a problem that there is no standard way of providing such advertising and event-content information.